battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescission
"Rescission" is the 19th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on July 1, 2011. The points mechanic had been removed, and an immunity mechanic had been added. Plot Before the intro Firey holds an "Emergency Button" (recommended by yummysimon4) and disintegrates Bubble. Pencil gets angry and does the same to Firey, Leafy, and the recommended characters for this episode. Spongy topples onto Pencil, which makes her drop the Emergency Button. Rocky eats the button and says something for the first time in months before barfing on Pencil. Cake at Stake Announcer tells the contestants that 464 people voted for either Spongy, Firey or Pencil to be eliminated. Instead of a cake, it's a collection of shovels "caked" with mud. The 5 contestants who were safe reject the "cake", causing Speaker Box to become sad and start crying acid, killing Ice Cube, David and Rocky in the process. Firey got 64 votes, Spongy got 141 votes and Pencil, who has never gotten a vote before, got 259 votes, which was the most record for votes to any contestant at the time. Before the Speaker Box eliminates Pencil, she exclaims "What!? This machine-thingy must be broken!" before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber via the Laser Teleportation Device. Afterwards, the Speaker Box states that Pencil "was such a menace anyways". Then, Bubble moans that "with Pencil gone, their alliance is getting too small!" Ice Cube then says that "Needy's got to join!", which results in a slap. The Speaker gives out teddy bears to the contestants, one teddy bear per point. Then the Speaker announces that because the remaining contestants reached a new stage in the battle (leaving us with the final 7), there will be no more points, resulting in the scoreboard being crushed down. Number of Teddy Bears each contestant got Contest The contest is to ride a unicycle. Nobody can balance themselves at first. Bubble falls down and pops. Leafy was first to managed how to balance. She helped Ice Cube. However, they go to the wrong way and fall down, as the camera zooms out to reveal a huge drop down an Unnamed Mountain that says WATCH BFDI in it. Firey manages to balance on the unicycle and slowly slides down. But Spongy crashes into him and they fall into the hole. The Announcer laughed "Ha ha, what a failure." Bubble came to the slide with fear, bouncing on Spongy and up to the finish line accidentally. She get the first immunity, making her say "Yoylecake!". Rocky barfs backward to fly himself over the hole, getting the second immunity. Firey quickly jumps to make up to finish line. David slides down, making a weird face and voice and sings "Mary had a little lamb" before bouncing on Spongy. Firey jumps before it's too late, and burns David as a result. Firey gets the third and last immunity. Bubble gives her immunity to Leafy after Ice Cube declares that she is not in the alliance anymore. This is to make Leafy think Bubble is nice. Results Bold means the contestant has immunity. Italic means the contestant is up for elimination. Strikethrough means the contestant will be eliminated in the next episode. * Bubble * David * Firey * Ice Cube * Leafy * Rocky * Spongy Stinger In the night, Announcer starts floating in mid-air with UFO-like sounds before slamming back on the ground. Cast *Needle (only arm seen), and Spongy appear; however, they do not speak. Trivia *The title means the cancellation of a law, order, or agreement, referring to Pencil winning the previous challenge and then being eliminated. **Coincidentally, the music is more dramatic during Cake at Stake. *The text written in the Announcer's diary foreshadows the events of the next episode, "Gardening Hero". The diary mentions that, due to budget cuts, he "cannot remain on Earth much longer" as he uses a built-in Earth attraction unit that keeps him on the ground, and he will no longer be able to pay for it. In the very next episode, the Announcer sends the contestants with him to space because of this. **The last sentence of Announcer's diary, "It's lonely out in space on such a timeless flight", is a reference to the song "Rocket Man" by Elton John. *Rocky speaks for the first time since episode 1, but only briefly. *Pencil received the most votes of any player (259 votes) at that time the episode was released. This was soon beaten by David (331 votes) in the following episode. **Coincidentally, it also has the same number of votes in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!". *The cliff Leafy and Ice Cube fell off has a long bar saying "This bar is 1km long". This is a reference to jacknjellify's flash activity The Scale of the Universe in htwins.net. *This episode marks the first time David died. *This episode marks a character singing a kids' song. **In this case, it was David, singing "Mary Had A Little Lamb". *This the episode in which Bubble's "weird face" first appears. *This is the first time Bubble decided to give her immunity to Leafy. **This is also the first time that Bubble says "Yoylecake!", although the reused one wasn't used until the next episode onwards. *This is the first time Ice Cube made a weird face. *The episode description says that this is the episode with the most deaths so far, with a total of 107 deaths. Goofs *For a very brief moment as Pencil says that she is tired of the recommended characters too, her mouth and hands are not attached to her body. *When Ice Cube and Leafy fell off the cliff, the terrain is revealed to be flat and grassy. However, the terrain on which the objects are unicycling on is beige and has a downhill slope and a hole. * When Rocky barfs on Pencil his shading changes from right to left. *After Spongy hits Firey off the ledge from behind, he appears falling in front. This could not have occurred unless Firey has hit Spongy from behind. *When Bubble comments on the cakes, she is at the front but when the immune characters get the cakes, she is near the back. *When Pencil is slamming the Announcer on the floor, the remaining shovel falls off the stand but it still floats in the air. *When Ice Cube gets slapped by Needle, her arm couldn't have extended that far. Even if she could, Flower had said that when the lid is closed, it's sealed. Needle couldn't possibly have slapped her way through the lid. *It shows that there is nothing when it shows that there's a big drop but later it appears to have a finish and that is unlikely. *After the Announcer asks Firey if he wants to see a magic trick, Firey's unicycle disappears. *When Firey almost fell, the flames didn't move. *When Firey bounced on Spongy, the flames didn't move. *The thumbnail gives away the fact that Pencil is eliminated. Deaths *Bubble, Leafy, Firey, and 107 recommended characters are disintegrated by a laser of the Emergency Button. *Ice Cube, David, and Rocky are killed by the Announcer's tears of acid. *Bubble pops herself trying to ride a unicycle. *Leafy and Ice Cube ride their unicycles off a cliff. *David burns when he collides with Firey. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes